


The Sun is Setting

by GalaxyAqua



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Princess/Knight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyAqua/pseuds/GalaxyAqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't really get it, but if it's you, I got your back." Owari smiles at her warmly, the sunlight leaving her features glowing. "If ya wanna run, then I'll run with you. I’ll always run with you. That's how it's gonna be, 'kay? So stop worryin' ya pretty little head over it and be an idiot for once, Princess."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun is Setting

**Author's Note:**

> cries over this ship for 101 days

The sun is setting when Sonia makes her decision.

She wants to get out of this world - this restrained prison they call 'royalty' where she is only good for following orders and acting as a decoration in already overly, lavishly decorated rooms - and she wants to explore, wants to see new sights, learn new things. She certainly does not want to marry a man she has never met come Monday, nor does she want to walk another mile with her back ramrod straight, shoulders back, chin up, chest out, stomach in, faking a smile, being someone she is not.

Sonia Nevermind wants to run free, with her long blonde hair flying out behind her (perhaps she will even cut it); get dirt under her fingernails and sing loud songs, swear in commoner's language and laugh at stupid things with people who know her for her heart and not her face. 

People like her sole sincere friend among the Knighthood who serve her, but to be met under much more favorable circumstances and owing nothing to her status and name.

People like Owari Akane.

"Hey, yo, you still with me?" Owari's voice prods, emerging through her thoughts and materializing into the young woman beside her. 

Blinking to attention, Sonia nods, turning to the aforementioned knight and sighing - knowing the other would not take it (both the sigh and her bold decision) the wrong way. The only thing she could do is be honest with Owari, because the knight would not accept it any other way.

"I am a sinful, selfish girl," she tells her, "Taught to be a princess, expected to be there for her people... and yet, I wish to escape from everything."

Owari only raises a brow in question. "That all?" she laughs, "If you're a sinner, then everyone else is already burnin' in hell."

"That is not true!" Sonia protests, though her huffy look only makes her companion laugh harder.

"Really now," the reply she gets is brief, more a statement than a question, after Owari regains composure. "So... why'dya wanna get outta here? S'not terrible here. S'not great either, but y'know."

"I know," Sonia lets out a long breath, fingers clasping at the fabric of her billowing gown. "I do know that. I am defying duty, and destroying my honor! I am truly ashamed of myself. However, there is nothing here left for me but to wait for death. For the country and the people... well, shall I say, if you command me to stay, then I shall not dwell on this matter any longer."

"I don't really get it, but if it's you, I got your back." Owari smiles at her warmly, after a short moment of processing the words, the sunlight leaving her features glowing. "If ya wanna run, then I'll run with you. I'll always run with you. That's how it's gonna be, 'kay? So stop worryin' ya pretty little head over it and be an idiot for once, Princess."

Though the guilt does not subside, a pleasant look overtakes Sonia's face and she allows the fabric she was gripping to slip smoothly out of her hold.

"You would accompany me?"

"That's kinda my job." 

When the princess' blue eyes cast downwards, Owari backtracks.

"I-it's also 'cause it's you, okay?" A tan hand descends gently (or as gently as the knight can manage) onto Sonia's head. "You're kinda precious. I wouldn't just blindly follow anyone, y'see! I'm not that stupid!"

Sonia lets herself smile - properly, as she hadn't in days (maybe years).

It makes Owari freeze. She stumbles uncharacteristically, retracting her hand and blowing a lock of coffee-colored hair out of her face, "Gah, no, stop that! You're not supposed to be cute, dammit!"

The blonde, not knowing how to react to that statement - she had been called cute countless times, but had previously found it rather degrading - pushes a lock of hair behind her ear and whispers, "It is a royal trait, after all!"

"No it ain't, you nugget." The knight shakes her head, but makes no further comment on the situation. "So, how're we gonna book it? The front door seems a lil' obvious, but if that's your plan, we can make do."

"Ah... that is true. I had merely assumed we would get out under the darkness of night, but as you are more well-acquainted with the outside, I will leave that decision to you!"

A grin plays on Owari's lips, as she casts a pointed glance behind Sonia. "How about the balcony?"

"The balcony?" The princess looks. "Would that even be possible?" 

"Won't know until we try!"

There is a sudden knock behind them, as a soft but stern "Your Majesty?" rings out from the other side of the door.

Sonia is frozen in place, eyes darting between the door and the balcony, and it is at that moment that Owari tips her helmet over her face and scoops the princess up all too easily into her strong arms. There is a soft swish of many layers of skirts and petticoats as Sonia is lifted, and it is all she can do to stop herself from exclaiming in an unladylike manner as she clings to her companion's neck.

The knock came once more. "May I enter, Your Highness?" the voice calls, falsely polite and seeming to get impatient. 

"Looks like that's our cue," the knight grins, and Sonia, with a new-found thrill and adrenaline pumping through her chest, nods ever-so-slightly. She holds on tight, trying not to seem too excited at the notion of escape. A worry passes, briefly, about the consequences they would face if they were caught.

However, her heavy thoughts fade when they're sailing gracefully off the balcony, and somehow, due to Owari's impressive physical ability, they land on the ground below in perfect timing.

"And here's to never, ever comin' back to this place!" Owari whispers loudly to her, nodding proudly, and Sonia laughs.

"I cannot believe you pulled that off! That was a truly amazing jump!"

"I did it all for you," the knight answers playfully, winking at the princess as they start to weave through the palace gardens towards a gate not far off. "Ya gotta be good at jumpin' and flyin' about when you have to run away from people chasin' ya after all. 'Specially when they got those big forks and flamin' torches and stuff - I swear they could be usin' those to eat dinosaurs for all we know."

"... what have you done that you haven't told me about?" Sonia asks, ignoring the earlier statement, though a bare tinge of pink floods her cheeks.

"Havin' fun," Owari replies, another grin creeping over her face. "C'mon, princess, we're goin' under the wall now."

"Under?"

"Hey, don't look at me, this whole thing was your idea."

Sonia rolls her eyes. "You are certainly lucky that I appreciate you."

"I love ya too," Owari laughs, patting the concrete beside them, concealed by an array of thin, curling vines. "Now get under the wall."

They both do, and emerge on the other side together, breathing hard, exchanging quips and catching sight of the full sunset in all its glory.

"I am truly touched," Sonia says, smiling wider than she had ever remembered smiling before.

"And I'm hungry," The knight replies, holding out a hand. "Now that we got out, it's time for dinner."

The princess takes her hand, happy to just be in the moment, and they go.


End file.
